


Jemand, der sich um dich kümmert

by cricri



Category: Neues aus Büttenwarder
Genre: Banter, Brakelmanns POV, Deutsch | German, Episode Related, Episode: Reisefieber, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Possibly Pre-Slash, Prompt Fill, Some Humor, characters as children
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein Blick in Adsches und Brakelmanns Vergangenheit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jemand, der sich um dich kümmert

**Author's Note:**

> **Bingo-Prompt:** Charaktere als Kinder  
>  **Episodenbezug:** Reisefieber (vgl. das Zitat am Ende)  
>  **Warnung:** Recht ernst für Büttenwarder Verhältnisse. Wobei die Folge selbst die direkte Vorlage liefert, vgl. das Zitat am Schluß. Die Jungs sind vermutlich ziemlich OOC geraten. Und falls ein Teil der Handlung jemandem dunkel vertraut vorkommt – ich habe hemmungslos bei „Beautiful thing“ geklaut. *hüstel*  
>  **Beta:** Rebecca – ohne die ich diese Geschichte gar nicht so weit bekommen hätte, daß ich sie veröffentlichen kann. Alle verbliebenen Schwächen gehen auf meine Kappe ;)

***

„Kurti!“

Er drehte sich zur Wand und zog die Decke über den Kopf.

„Kurti!“ Kieselsteine prasselten gegen die Fensterscheibe. „Kurti!“

Och nee … was wollte der Torfkopp denn schon wieder? Er tapste zum Fenster, öffnete und konnte gerade noch dem nächsten Wurf ausweichen; die Kiesel fielen hinter ihm auf den Boden und kullerten durchs Zimmer. „Adsche! Du machst noch alle wach! Und außerdem hab' ich dir schon hundertmal gesagt, du sollst mich nich mehr so nennen! Ich bin doch kein Kind mehr!“

„Klar bist du noch'n Kind!“ Adsches magere Gestalt war im Mondlicht unverkennbar. „Jetzt gib' nich so an, Brakelmann, bloß weil du letzte Woche vierzehn geworden bist!“

„Was ist denn los? Und schrei nicht so laut!“ zischte Brakelmann. Das hätte ihm jetzt gerade noch gefehlt, wenn seine Eltern wach geworden wären.

„Kann ich raufkommen?“

„Meinetwegen, aber leise!“

Stumm sah er zu, wie Adsche den Baum vor seinem Fenster hochkletterte und immer wieder leise fluchte, wenn er gegen einen Ast stieß. Das hatte er jetzt davon, daß er so in die Höhe geschossen war. Es ärgerte ihn ja immer noch, daß der kleine Adsche inzwischen einen halben Kopf größer als er selbst war. Kein halber Kopf, korrigierte er sich selbst sofort, höchstens ein paar Zentimeter.

„Und jetzt?“ flüsterte Adsche, inzwischen auf der gleichen Höhe wie er.

„Jetzt? Jetzt mußt du zum Fensterbrett springen.“

„Kannst du nich die Tür aufmachen, Brakelmann?“

„Nee, kann ich nich! Und jetzt stell dich nich so an!“ Adsche mußte ja echt nicht wissen, daß sein Vater inzwischen über Nacht die Tür abschloß und den Schlüssel mit ins Schlafzimmer nahm, bloß weil er ihn letztens erwischt hatte, als er am frühen Morgen von ihrem Nachtangelversuch zurückgekommen war. 

Adsche sprang tatsächlich und wäre fast vom Fensterbrett abgerutscht, bekam aber zum Glück noch den Fensterrahmen zu fassen und kletterte umständlich ins Zimmer.

„Nächstes Mal bring' ich 'ne Leiter mit.“

„Jetzt sag schon, was is' los?“

„Ja, weißt du …“ Adsche sah nach unten auf seine Füße. „Ich sollt' doch heut im Stall saubermachen.“

„Ach.“

„Jo.“ Adsche sah wieder hoch. „Und da hatte ich 'ne tolle Idee.“

Brakelmann seufzte. Adsches Ideen gingen selten gut aus.

„Ich hab' das Wasser umgeleitet, daß es durch den Stall fließt. War 'ne ganz schöne Arbeit“, erklärte Adsche stolz.

„Und?“

„Erst war das ja ganz toll …“

„Und dann?“

„Dann war's 'ne Mordssauerei.“ Adsche sah wieder nach unten.

„Hätt'ste mich mal gefragt, Adsche.“ Brakelmann verdrehte die Augen. „Du weißt doch, daß das mit deinen Ideen nie was wird.“

„Jo …“ Adsche angelte mit dem Fuß nach einem Kieselstein und starrte angestrengt auf den Boden. „Kann ich vielleicht hier bleiben? Bis mein Vater … du weißt schon.“

„Warum machst du auch so Sachen?“

Adsche zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Suchen sie dich nicht?“

„Nee.“

„Meinetwegen. Aber von meiner Decke kriegst du nix!“

„Geht klar, Brakelmann“ Adsche wirkte so erleichtert, daß er sich fast schlecht fühlte. „Ich deck' mich mit meiner Jacke zu. Das is' gar kein Problem.“

Seine Augen hatten sich mittlerweile soweit an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt, daß er Adsche ganz gut sehen konnte. Da war ein Schatten in Adsches Gesicht, und so ungelenk, wie er die Jacke auszog, konnte Brakelmann sich seinen Teil denken. Er merkte, wie sich seine Hände ohne sein Zutun zu Fäusten ballten.

„Laß mich mal sehen, Adsche.“

Adsche schüttelte den Kopf. „Is nix.“

„Dann kannst du mich ja auch sehen lassen.“ 

Adsche sagte nichts mehr, aber er zog das T-Shirt auch noch aus. Brakelmann schluckte trocken. Immer, wenn so was passierte, hatte er das Gefühl, daß eine Hand nach seinem Magen griff und ihn kräftig zusammendrückte. Und im nächsten Moment hätte er am liebsten jemanden angebrüllt, aber wen? Adsche jetzt auch noch anzuschreien, würde auch nichts helfen. Das war eben so. Vor einiger Zeit hatte er seiner Mutti davon erzählt, und die war auch ganz traurig gewesen. Aber da konnte man nichts machen, hatte sie gesagt. Und daß er nett sein sollte zu Adsche. 

„Is' halb so schlimm“, murmelte Adsche.

„Leg dich schon mal hin.“ Seine Stimme klang schärfer, als er das eigentlich wollte, weil er so wütend war. „Ich hol' noch was.“

Adsche sagte nichts weiter, aber er ging zum Bett. Und er selbst schlich ins Bad – obwohl er gar nicht so furchtbar vorsichtig hätte sein müssen, seine Eltern schliefen tief und fest. Da mußte man schon über die Schuhe im Flur stolpern und lang hinschlagen, damit da jemand wach wurde. Aber wenigstens war er so beschäftigt und mußte nicht länger über Adsches Vater nachdenken.

Als er nach ein paar Minuten zurückkam, lag Adsche ausgestreckt da und starrte an die Decke. Brakelmann seufzte. „Du mußt dich auf'n Bauch drehen, Adsche.“ Er ließ etwas von dem Mittel in seine Hand tropfen, verteilte es zwischen den Handflächen, bis es warm war, und strich dann vorsichtig über Adsches Rücken. Jetzt war das noch alles rot und lila, bald würden es böse blaue Flecken sein. Und in ein paar Tagen dann grün, und schließlich gelb, und dann würde irgendwann nicht mehr zu sehen sein. Bis das Ganze wieder von vorne anfing. Adsche zuckte zusammen, und er gab sich Mühe, noch sanfter zu sein. „So gut?“

„Mhm.“ Adsche legte den Kopf auf die andere Seite, so daß er das Veilchen nicht mehr sehen mußte. „Was hast du denn da?“

„Das is' von meiner Mutter. Für die Füße, wenn die wehtun.“

„Ach so.“

„Ist bestimmt auch für den Rücken gut.“

„Bestimmt.“ Adsche klang müde. Er nahm noch mehr von der … Lotion, stand da drauf. So was wie eine Creme, nur flüssiger, hatte seine Mutter gesagt. Und der Geruch war Kampfer. Adsche lag so still da, daß er für einen Moment dachte, er wäre schon eingeschlafen. „Adsche?“

Der andere schreckte hoch und – „Mist! Sei doch vorsichtig, du Dödel, jetzt hab ich das Zeug auf die Bettdecke gekippt!“

„ _Du_ hast mich doch erschreckt!“

„Hab' ich nicht! Wie soll ich das denn jetzt meine Mutti erklären?“

„Sag' ihr doch, dir haben die Füße wehgetan.“ Adsche grinste.

„Idiot.“

„Selber.“

Brakelmann verdrehte die Augen. Es war doch immer dasselbe. „Zieh dein T-Shirt wieder an. Und die Decke kannst du jetzt auch haben, die is' eh versaut.“

Er drehte die Flasche mit der Lotion wieder zu und wischte mit der Hand über den Fleck auf der Bettdecke. Das meiste war schon eingezogen, aber wenigstens konnte man am Geruch erkennen, daß das von der Lotion war und nicht … was anderes. Seine Ohren wurden rot bei der Erinnerung an diese peinlich Unterhaltung mit seiner Mutti vor einigen Wochen, und er sah schnell zurück zu Adsche, der sich mittlerweile bei dem Versuch, sein T-Shirt wieder anzuziehen, völlig verheddert hatte. „Oh Mann, Adsche …“ Brakelmann wußte nicht, warum er bei dem Anblick so ein merkwürdiges Gefühl im Magen bekam, und noch viel weniger, was er jetzt tun sollte, deshalb sagte er „Du bist doch echt zu blöd, um alleine zurecht zu kommen“, weil, das stimmte immer.

„Bin ich gar nicht.“ Adsche sah ihn herausfordernd an, nachdem sie mit vereinten Kräften seinen Kopf wieder frei bekommen hatten. „Das ist nur zu klein, weil ich nämlich so viel gewachsen bin.“

Brakelmann schnaubte. Das war ja wieder mal typisch, daß Adsche darauf herumreiten mußte. Aber noch war das letzte Wort in der Sache nicht gesprochen, er würde nämlich hundertprozentig größer werden als Adsche. „Leg dich endlich hin und schlaf.“

Er zog die Decke noch ein bißchen höher über Adsche, wie seine Mutti das früher bei ihm gemacht hatte, und kletterte selbst auch ins Bett. „Morgen mußt du aber weg, bevor meine Eltern wachwerden.“

„Mhm.“

…

„Nacht, Adsche“

„Nacht, Brakelmann.“

* Fin *

**Author's Note:**

> > „Ne Tante in Amerika ...“  
> „Miami.“  
> „... Familie is was Schönes, Adsche!“  
> „Mein Vadder hat mich früher immer gehaun.“  
> „Weil die Familie immer zusammenhält.“  
> „Wenn er von der Koppel kam, hat meine Mutter ihm immer erzählt, was ich alles ausgefressen hab'.“  
> „Familie kann man gar nicht hoch genug verherrlichen!“  
> „Und dann hat er 'ne Zigarette geraucht, und dann hat er den Knüppel aus'm Schrank geholt.“  
> „Gerade, wenn's einem dreckig geht, ist die Familie immer für einen da.“  
> „Und dann hat er mich grün und blau gehauen. Das war traurig ...“
> 
> aus: Neues aus Büttenwarder, „Reisefieber“


End file.
